


One Divergent (english)

by 6and4ever



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Choice, F/M, Love, M/M, Self-Discovery, Translation, questionning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6and4ever/pseuds/6and4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a Dauntless-born who never doubted how he woul end up. When a transfer catches his attention while he asks himself questions for the first time ever, he challenges his whole way of thinking. As to Harry, he doubts and frets over the test like no other. And if he only needed friends to support him ?<br/> I'm trying to translate my fiction which was in french. The divergent universe doesn't belong to me, I owe it all to Veronica Roth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Divergent (english)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Divergent (français)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095067) by [6and4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6and4ever/pseuds/6and4ever). 



I'm trying to translate my fiction one divergent in english and I hope it's understandable. To assure that, if anyone would like to help me correct my spelling and grammar errors, please, send me a message.

This is going to take long to publish chapters so maybe, I'll update them in several parts (but under the same name).

Thank you all for your understanding and please comment and vote because I'm very insecure about what I'm going to do.

Love,  
6and4ever


End file.
